Motor vehicles typically have lighting devices for both interior and exterior illumination. Some vehicles have exterior lamps (e.g., headlamps, tail lamps, etc.) including components that are particularly shaped, formed, and/or structured such as housings, lenses, reflectors, bezels, trim, etc. Often, drivers or vehicle owners desire customized aesthetic features for at least some of these components.